thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wildfire
'Wildfire '''is the seventh episode of the seventeenth season. Plot Henry's Forest is a beautiful place on the Island of Sodor. It is also Henry's favourite place to be. "We finished our work early today," said Henry's Driver one evening. "Let's take a brief break to the Forest." Henry was excited. They alerted the Signalman, and then they chuffed onto the line leading there. Henry backed into a siding and marvelled at the beautiful sight. The birds were singing and Henry closed his eyes remembering long ago when Terence and Trevor had helped to build the forest. Now, the trees were greener than ever before. At last, it was time to go home, though Henry wished he could never leave the Forest. "Where's that tree lover?" asked Gordon. "Went to the Forest, of course!" replied James. The engines enjoyed teasing him about it, but they also knew it was probably the most beautiful place on Sodor. Apart from its beauty and peacefulness, when there are old trees, the Lumber Company often cuts these trees down and makes furniture and other things out of them. There are also campers around here. Henry met a group whilst collecting some logs. "Hullo!" he tooted. "Hullo, Henry!" they called. (Henry sniffs some black smoke) "Eww, what's that?" "Oh! Quit it John!" "Why?" he asked. "Because its dangerous," the others replied. "Whatever," and he continued smoking. The Lumber Company Manager met them. "It is illegal to smoke in the Forest, please dispose of all cigarettes right now," he told them. "Oh, this is my only one," John replied. "All right." "Something tells me he's lying," Henry told his crew. "I guess, but we can't jump to conclusions yet," his Fireman replied. Then, the crane finished loading his logs and he was off. (scene fades to afternoon at Vicarstown with Dodger and Ms. Valdez) "It's such a beautiful day, Dodger. I'm going to the Forest for a while," Ms. Valdez told Dodger. "Nice, have fun. I have one more load today, and then I'll be done," Dodger replied. Meanwhile, the campers were searching for a place to spend the night. "Here?" asked John. "No," replied the leader, "this tree looks like its going to topple over." "Aww, dang it!" John replied angrily and threw his cigarette still lit. "Let's find another place," the rest of the group members moaned. (shows small fire beginning to spread) Ms. Valdez returned as Dodger puffed in with his last load. "Had fun?" "Certainly. I saw bluebirds." "Nice." There was a moment of silence. "Hey, what's that?" asked Dodger. "It smells like smoke," replied his Driver. "From where?" "From the Forest!" replied Ms. Valdez. "Let's call for help!" The Vicarstown Stationmaster quickly called for the Fire Brigade and Harold. "The forest is on fire!" (scene fades to Tidmouth Sheds) "Hennreh! Henreh!" called Donald. "What?" asked Henry. "The Forest is on fire!" said Douglas. Henry was alarmed. Luckily, his fire wasn't down and he raced to the Forest as fast as he could! "Calm down, chaps! We'll try to fight this!" said Harold bravely. "Should we evacuate the town?" asked Dodger. "I think we should," said Ms. Valdez. Sure enough, soon people started to evacuate the town! "How could a fire this big happen?!" asked Henry, alarmed. "Don't worry! We'll try to put it out!" replied the Scottish Twins bravely. But Henry was worried. James and Edward came to take some people away. "Oh my goodness!" exclaimed James. "Bless me!" said Edward. "Dodger, are you all right?" "We're all fine." "Let's go now!" They did so, leaving the others behind. "We've managed to bring it down a bit!" called Harold. "If we keep up the good work, nothing more dangerous will happen!" But Henry could only see more and more trees being burnt right down to the ground. It was morning when the fires were out and everything controlled. Henry observed the ruins. "No! It's all gone! All gone!" Donald and Douglas felt sorry for him. "Donna worry boot that, I'm sure there will be a solution," they soothed. But Henry wasn't so sure. Meanwhile, James, Edward and Dodger had brought the passengers to Killdane, where they were making sure that everyone was all right. The campers got off Edward's train. "Aha! What have you got there in that pocket, Sir?" asked Edward's Guard. "What? Oh, a pack of cigarettes can't you see?" "Yes, but you're not allowed to have those on board a train. May I ask where you were during the Fire?" "We were in the Forest, and oh, John!" "You're in real trouble, John," said the Guard. "What're you going to do to me?" "Oh . . . not me . . . the police!" Henry was still sadly observing the ruined forest when Dodger arrived. "Its all gone! All gone!" "Come on, Henry. Cheer up, it wasn't your fault. It was one of those stupid campers' fault." "I knew it! Why? Why?!" "Besides, he's probably going to be put behind bars soon, and have to pay a large fine . . ." He paused impressively. "And that money will most likely be used to repair the forest!" "What?!" "You heard right, the forest will soon be as greener as ever before. Just wait and see!" Sure enough, he was right. One day, Dodger and James puffed in with Terence, Trevor, and lots of young new trees. "We're beginning again!" said Terence. "The hillside will look better than ever!" Terence and Trevor worked to haul the trees into the right place, then the Workmen planted them, and soon enough the Forest was green once more. One month later, the job was finished. "You see, Dodger was right!" said Trevor. "Thanks, Dodger," whispered Henry. Then, the Fat Controller came up. "Now, Henry, I too am glad the Forest is back, and sure enough soon it'll grow greener than ever before, but I want to mention two things; one is that we will have to prune the trees to avoid and sparks from your funnels catching the trees on fire, and also that we will place 'No Smoking' signs to avoid any of this again." "Thank you, Sir." Soon, the Forest grew green and the trees grew tall. Now, Henry can think of no other place to be than at the Forest. Characters *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Donald *Dodger *Harold *Terence *Trevor *Sir Topham Hatt *Ms. Valdez *Douglas (non-speaking role) *Duck (cameo) *Delete (cameo) *Norman (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Henry's Forest *Vicarstown Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes